Cannonbolt
Cannonbolt is an Arburian Pelarota (a play on the Spanish word pelota, which means "ball," and rota, a play on the word "rotation") from Arburia. It is the first new alien to appear on the Omnitrix. Cannonbolt's first appearance was in the episode The Big Tick. Despite Ben's initial dislike of the form, it has since become one of the most commonly used forms in the series and replaced Ghostfreak in the opening theme as Ghostfreak had escaped from the Omnitrix at the time. However, it was said that Cannonbolt was supposed to be one of the 10 aliens Ben started with, but somehow it got changed to Diamondhead by popular demand. Cannonbolt was a runner up in the Cartoon Network Ben 10 alien poll. Cannonbolt was one of Ben's original aliens, but got replaced with Ghostfreak. His species is now extinct. He has an Ultimate form. Appearance Cannonbolt is a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural armor plating on its back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. This armor can withstand acids, lasers, and even a g-force drop from space without any harm to the subject. Cannonbolt can roll into a ball like an armadillo or pillbug to encase itself in this plating. There is enough space within the shell while rolled up to protect and transport people or objects. When in the form of a rolled-up ball, Cannonbolt can increase its rotational momentum and roll into enemies as an attack, as well as ricocheting himself off surfaces. Cannonbolt demonstrated his extremely tough plates in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix when he broke through three electric metal doors in order to get to Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix, which makes an error on the Omnitrix and from that moment, Ben can use Cannonbolt as long as he wants. It's plates are tough enough to be like car wheels when in a ball. However, it is subjected to the physical laws of reflection and conservation of momentum, meaning that it has difficulty stopping or controlling its direction if it picks up speed. By spinning in the same spot rapidly it can create a tornado like XLR8. Cannonbolt's armored shell is used for a defensive mechanism, which means that it is extremely resilient (but because of Ben's creativeness he has adapted this to attacks. The shell is durable enough to survive a freefall from the upper limits of the Earth's atmosphere, including the heat of atmospheric re-entry, and still leave Cannonbolt and anything held inside the ball intact, though the landing still creates some pain due to the large crater left there. Nothing has been known to penatrate the shell. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks like his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance, but his bolts are yellowish green and his skin is darker. ]] In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he looks like his original series appearance but he has green eyes and his Codontrix symbol is on his chest and recolored. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, 17-year old Ben as Cannonbolt has his Omniverse appearance but his eyes are connected to his head. 11-year old Ben as Cannonbolt looks as he does in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien, but he has a pants-like design similar to Ben 10,000's Cannonbolt in the original series. ]] In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but with a black suit with green stripes that goes from his chest to his feet. The Omnimatrix IV is still present on his chest. Negative Cannonbolt has his ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but with his fur sticking out, along with pale white skin. He has red eyes. In Ben 10: Unbound , 16 year old Ben as Cannonbolt has his ''Omniverse appearance but the stripe is gone. His armor plates look more circle like. He wears the suit Ben 10K's Cannonbolt wears. 11 year old Cannonbolt has his original series appearance but green eyes and recolored Omnitrix. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Appearances *Inspector Number 13 (used by Shiori Sakurai) Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his Omniverse appearance. He first appears in An Unexpected Upgrade to fight Dr. Psychobos. In You Are Begging For Trouble, he goes ultimate. He makes a cameo in The Negative Effect. In Ben Quest, he defeats Vilgax and Agreggor. In Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension, he goes ultimate. Ben 10: Unbound Ben 10: Ultimate Unleashed He has his Omniverse ''appearance, but with the Ultimatrix on his chest. He is used to fight Illusions in It's a Wonderful Afterlife. Rent 10 He appeared in the episode Magix Attack to battle Jex. Ben 10: The Omniwars Cannonbolt first appears in ''Let War Commence, Pt 2 as the first alien that Ben uses in the series. He defeats Vilgax's drones with minimal effort. Cannonbolt then piles the remains in a junkyard nearby. He is voiced by David Kaye. Tennyson Force Originally, he was one of the original aliens Ben had in his Omnitrix, before Ben regained access to all of his previous forms. In A Trip To Omni-World, he escaped the Omnitrix, but was later recaptured. Appearances *Fooled (first-reappearance) *Repunzel (accidental transformation; selected alien was Diamondhead) *How Hard Can It Be? *The Great Migration *Musical of Terror Tommy 12 In Tommy 12, he is crystalized. Omnitrix Adventures In Omnitrix Adventures, he is the same as his appearance in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien, but now has hexagon-shaped armor, his eyes are diamond-shaped, his teeth are still sharp, and has black pants with four hexagon-shaped lines on each of his legs and has armor on his knees. His Omnitrix symbol is still on his chest. Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Cannonbolt has thick blay lines that travel from his eyes to his sides. He first appears in The Revolt Rises , as the first alien used in the entire series, where he beats Kevin to Mr. Smoothie and fights the Plutonian before getting defeated. Appearances *The Revolt Rises *A Fish in The Sea Ben 10: Omnitrix Adventures * Ben 10: Peace in dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 *IT'S YOUR FAULT ALBEDO! *Spidermonkey Duel John Smith 10 Cannonbolt is unlocked after Azmuth unlocks the Master Control for John. He fights against the DNAliens. Appearances By John *War of the Worlds Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) *Too Hot to Handle (John Smith 10) *Star Light, Star Bright (cameo) *Vendetta (John Smith 10) *Ultimate Evolution (goes Ultimate) *Andreas' Fault (John Smith 10) *Where the Magic Happens (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Water Hazard) *Retribution (goes Ultimate) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) By Kevin *Primus Again (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) (goes Ultimate) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) By Julie *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John *Heroes United Part 2 (John Smith 10) (x2) (first re-appearance) *The Big Tick (John Smith 10) *Map of Infinity (John Smith 10) (cameo) *Perplexahedron (John Smith 10) *Trip to Naboo *The Clone Wars (John Smith 10) *General John *Traitor By Metal John *Metal John (episode) *Justice Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Fight (first re-appearance) (used by clone 3) *Manipulation (in Omni's head) *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (used by Ultimate John) (goes Ultimate) *We are! (used by Ultimate John) By Ahmad *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 By John *Human (John Smith 10) *Round Four Part 2 (x2) Phantom Watch *Wanted (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) By Warmatrix Drone *Fifth Battles Albedo *Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) By Vilgax *The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) By Chris Otto *When Heroes Collide Part 2 (accidental transformation; selected alien was Stormado) Ancient Times *Falchion (first re-appearance) *Art of the Sword *Live Life Spacewalker By John *Lightning Storm (first re-appearance) *Formalities *Phoenix King (episode) (by clone 2) *Nibelung Valesti Part 1 *Omni War By Ben *Cloud of Shadow (accidental transformation; selected alien was Astrodactyl) Kingdom Hearts By John *Traverse Town (first re-appearance) *Cave of Wonders *Neverland *Revenge of Darkness *Symphony of Sorcery By Kairi *End of the World Part 2 *Enchanted Dominion (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Big Shot) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Cannonbolt first appearas as a summon for Logan, revealing how to turn the aliens into summons for ordinary characters. Appearances Summoned by Logan *Old Friends (x2) *Through Grains of Sand *Doom Buggy *Junkyard (destroyed) By John *Lifestream *Ultimate Power (JSXFF) Ben 10: A New Series He looks like he does in UAF, but now he has a green belt and black shorts. Appearances *A New Adventure (BTANS) Appearances Kurt 10 Season 2 *Kurt 10: Alien Alliance *Omega And Zorga *Hunted...Again Season 3 *Meet The Mondays Part 2 Fred 40: Atomic Alien *The Final Battle Alien *The Demonstrator (Episode) Finn 10 *Have An "Ice" Day! *Meet Marceline *Super Size *The Big Chill Dylan 11: Ultimate Evolution *The Problem With Draygett galvan 10 big time boom Ben 10: Alien Universe *Ben 10: Invasion of the Omnitrix *Darkstar Falling *Charmed to Perfection Den 10: Prototrix Adventures By Ben By Dennis *Evil Chrismas Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Bait (first reappearance) *Alpha Returns Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Smarts (first reappearance, by Ben) *Spellbound, I'm Sure Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''An Unexpected Upgrade (first reappearance) *You Are Begging For Trouble (cameo) *The Negative Effect (by Albedo; cameo) *Ben Quest'' *''Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension '' Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse 17-year old Ben *Can't Hide from Cyber-Hide (first reappearance by 17-year old Ben, x2, second time as an unintentional transformation) 11-year old Ben Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *Let War Commence, Pt 2 (first re-appearance) *Puppets on a String Den 10: Prototrix Adventures He looks exactly like 11 year old Ben's Cannonbolt,but his shoulder plates are more round. Richard's A Christmas Carol In Richard's A Christmas Carol, Cannonbolt, along with Upchuck, play the charity workers who are turned down by Scrooge when looking for money to help the poor. Brandon 10 Original Series *Infected (First Appearance) *Coco 10 *Heroes *Ocean Land *The Revenge of the Conqueror *Brandon 10,000 (x3) *The Switch *Attack of the Wildpups *Glitch *Mutanted Weather *Ghosts Be Gone *Day Dream *Copy Cat *Historic Quests *Brandon 10 vs the Extreme 10 Part 1 *Mistaken Alien Force *The Battle For Earth Part 1 (First Re-appearance) *Conquest of the Conqueror Part 2 (x2) *Cube Town *Unusual Experiments (Accidental Transformation; Selected alien was Jetray) *The Bounties *Defenders of the Universe *Mirror, Mirror (x2) *City of Giants Terry 12 He is one of Terry's original 12. Appearance *The Boy in the Moon (first appearance) *Hexed! *Villainy: Part 1 Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Like the other aliens, Cannonbolt has taken on a darker tone. Voice: Fred Tatasciore Appearances *Journey to Dimension 6 (used by Axel: Cannonroll) Ben 10: Omnination *''The Adventure Begins: Part 1 (first appearance) Trivia *Cannonbolt appeared every 2 episodes starting with his original appearance. *As opposed to in ''Alien Force where he is the first of the original series aliens to be reused, in the instance of Alien Universe, he is the last (having not even appeared with Way Big and Upchuck). Gallery CannonBolt2.jpg Cannonboltos.gif Fail.jpg|Cannonbolt vs. Ice King Reversed Cannonbolt.PNG|Reversed Cannonbolt by Kross haywire cbolt ghostfreak.png|Haywire Cannonbolt with Ghostfreak by Solo28. Cannonbolt Zorgatrix.png|Cannonbolt in Kurt 10 Cannonboltn10.png|Noah 10 Cannonrigg.png|cannonbolt haywire with jury rigg mark13.jpg|Negatice Canonbolt can.png|Cannonbolt from Max 13 CBRF.png|In Rex 14 185px-CBRF.png|Dennis as Cannonbolt File 222.jpg|Khyber'sStolen file on Cannonbolt Awesome cannonbolt .png Cannonbolt crush.png Cannonboltttttt.jpg Cann.png Cannonbolt BFE.png|Cannonbolt in The Battle For Earth Part 1 Cannonbolt BTUP.png|In Ben 10: Ultimate Power BTDW Cannonbolt.png|Cannonbolt in BTDW X and y lel.PNG|10'000 canonbolt CannonboltJoshua10Ben10ArtCutOut.png|Joshua Spear as Cannonbolt in Joshua 10. BTE Cannonbolt.png|Cannonbolt in BTE Sphere roll.png 185px-Cannonbolt-1-.jpg 185px-Cannonbolt2.jpg 185px-Cannonbolt esquivando los lasers.png 2012-01-24 203634.png Red Cannonbolt For UEEF9 .jpg|UEE as Cannonbolt Ben 71-Cannonblot hd.png|Ben 71 as Cannonbolt UnboundYoungCannonbolt.png|11 year old Ben as Cannonbolt in Unbound BTANScanonbolt.PNG|in BTANS Category:Aliens Category:Sonorosian Adventures Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Hero Category:Finn 10 Category:Tennyson Force Category:Canon Aliens Category:Infimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Strength aliens Category:Speed Aliens Category:Finn 10 Aliens Category:Finn 10: Ultimate Alien Category:Ray 10 Category:Aliens in Ray 10 Category:The Omni-Knights Category:Prototrix Aliens Category:Pikmin 10 Category:Ray Alien Squad Category:Ray Alien Squad Aliens Category:Cannonbolt Fest 2011 Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Kurt 10 Aliens Category:Zorgatrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Two Idiots, One Life Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens Category:Variable X Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Ben 10,000 Rises Category:John Smith 10 Category:Kai 10 Category:Rex 14 Category:Ultra Ben Category:Kai 10 Aliens Category:Zack 17 Category:Zcak 17 Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Aliens in Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Aliens Category:Arburian Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) Category:Alien Fest Category:Rolling Aliens Category:Legacy aliens Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Omnitrix (BTNR) Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Aliens Category:Omnimatrix IV Aliens Category:Ben 10: Unbound Category:Biotrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix (Unbound) Aliens Category:Biochronotrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix 2.0 Aliens Category:Omnitrix Mark IX Aliens Category:Negativetrix aliens Category:Armored Aliens